incubus_hideoutfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Log RP-01 16/01/12
NARRADOR: "ONDE ESTOU? O QUE SE PASSA? QUEM SAO AS PESSOAS QUE EU VEJO NA TELA? OH SENHOR? COMO EU VIM PARAR AQUI?" UMA VOZ ECOA NO FUNDO DA CABECA DE VOCES: "VOCES ESTAO SOBE MEU COMANDO. E SO VAO SAIR DAQUI SE CONSEGUIREM SE AJUDAR. VOCES FORAM ESCOLHIDOS POR SEMPRE TRABALHAREM DE FORMA INDIVIDUAL E AOGRA É O TESTE DE VOCES. UM TESTE PARA TRABALHAREM EM GRUPO! TEMOS UM MEDICO, PRESO EM UMA SALA FEITA COM VIDROS A PROVA DE BALAS, E NA SALA, NADA ALEM DE UMA TV, UMA CAMERA E UMA ARMA DE FOGO. TEMOS UM CIIENTISTA NUMA SALA TRANCADA POR FORA, COM UMA MALETA DE PRIMEIROS SOCORROS PROXIMO A SI, E TAMBEM UMA TV E UMA CAMERA." O BANDIDO ESTA PRESO EM UMA CELA, TRANCADA POR MEIOS ELETRONICOS E UMA MOCHILA COM LIVROS E UM NOTEBOOK. E TAMBEM A TELEVISAO COM A CAMERA. E FINALMENTE UM POLICIAL, NUMA SALA ESCURA E A MSM TV. ELE SENTE ALGO DELADO PERTO DELE, ALGO QUE PARECE SER UMA FACA." A VOZ ECOA DIZNEDO QUE VOCES CONSEGUEM FALAR UNS COM OS OUTROS. PODEM SE VER, MAS NAO PODEM SE TOCAR. NARRADOR: PRIMEIRA ACAO - KAD.... VC OBOSERVA O VIDEO E VE TRES OUTRAS PESSOAS. O QUE VC FAZ? Bαby B ღ olha fixamente para a tv e ve que ha tres pessoas tbm presas em salas tambem desesperadas sem saber pq estao ali e como foram parar ali , e fala : de acordo com a voz tenebrosa devemos trabalhar juntos e tentar utilizar oq temos a nossa volta apesar de nao serem os objetos que estao acostumados a utilizar. Cris muito assustada com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo ouve atentamente a voz e olha fixamente para a tv onde mostra que mais 3 pessoas estão na mesma situação ..só tem um pensamento..sair daquele lugar o mais rapido possivel.. Barbara Svartur levanta e olha ao redor. Estava sentada em uma sala desconhecida, cercada por 3 paredes de concreto e apenas uma de vidro espesso. Perto de seus pés e jogado ao chão uma arma ali estava. Observando mais o local que estava e sem sair do lugar, ainda pôde observar uma câmera e uma televisão que transmitia imagens de outras pessoas em uma situação parecida que a sua. Ouviu o desespero das pessoas que estavam encurraladas e disse-as: “ Ei vocês! Se puderem me ouvir, mantenham a calma, não sei porque ou como viemos parar aqui, mas a última coisa que devemos fazer é perder a calma, apenas tentem achar uma saída.” Robert Caminha lentamente de um lado para o outro sem saber exatamente onde esta quando derrepente ouve uma voz falando dentro de sua cabeça, ouve atentamente o que aquela voz lhe diz observando tudo que existe em sua volta. Vendo que existem mais pessoas em situações parecida a sua Robert Grady pensa em alguma maneira de se comunicar com todos que ali estão presente usando o q tem em mãos. Bαby B ღ começa a pensar em formas de sair daquele daquele lugar ,entao pergunta a cada que ve pela tv qual arma cada um tem ... apos a resposta de cada pessoa começa a pensar em formas de deixar o local entao diz : " Mantenha a calma vai dar tudo certo so precisamos trabalhar juntos e unir nossas habilidades " entao kad abri a maleta e observa quais objetos tem ali , mas nao consegue ver nada que lhe possa ser util e pensa " estou numa sala trancada pelo lado de fora se algum delesconseguir se soltar pode tentar me soltar e ajudarmos os outros" . NARRADOR = descricao do objetos da maleta... MATERIAL DE SUTURA, BISTURI, ESTETOSCOPIO, GAZE... COISA USUAIS DE UM MEDICO Cris naquela sala escura e umida somente consegue enxergar pois a tv esta ligada e reflete um pouco a luz da tela, ouve a voz de uma mulher dizendo para ter calma pensa.."como uma pessoa pode ficar calma em situaçao dessas " até que outra voz ecoa com uma pergunta....Cris resolve responder:" eu tenho uma faca " com a mesma em suas maos Barbara Svartur pega a arma que estava perto de seus pés e caminha até a parede de vidro enquanto escuta os outros verbalizarem o seu pânico. Tenta olhar através do paredão de vidro, mas só enxergava seu reflexo. Alguém estava os observando. Caminhando para perto da televisão novamente volta a dizer: “E então, acharam alguma saída? Eu só tenho por perto uma arma, mas mesmo se atirasse nele seria em vão, o vidro é demasiado grosso.” Robert Ouvindo todas aquelas vozes das pessoas que ali estavão presente em situação semelhante a minha Robert Grady decide começar a agir por si só. Observando os objetos que tem em mãos e percebendo que esta trancado em uma sala que funciona com meios eletronicos Robert Grady tenta de alguma forma bloquear esses meios eletronicos talvez causando um curto circuito no sistema e se soltando dali. : Akasha Menna OOC :: vamos fazer um teste de dados.... eu vou rolar o dado e se tiver um numero mior que 5, vc tera que me falar com o que voce tentou fazer o curto circuito, ok? Akasha Menna rolled 1 d10 at target of 5 with -1 successes. (1) :: Akasha Menna OOC :: a sua tentativa nao foi vem sucedida por falta de matereirais para fazer o "gato " HISTORIADOR: Apos observar o conteudo de sua maleta, o historiador se aproxima da camera e pergunta: Algum de voces é Medico? Por mais que seu seja letrado em divers coisas, eu nao faco ideia de como um bisturi possa me ajudar." O cientida no entanto, vestiu o estetoscopio e tentou com o auxilho deste ouvir ruidos na parede para tentar identificar sue os outros prioneiros estavam em salas vizinha e assim tentar tembem descobrir o material da parede da sala onde estava preso. Cris começa a andar de um lado para o outro passando as mãos nas paredes pra ver se havia algo e nada, Cris é impaciente e de poucos amigos prefere observar as pessoas que estavam ali tbm do que se comunicar com elas, com a faca começa a raspar a parede afim de saber a expessura da mesma... 12:36 :: Akasha Menna OOC :: eu vou rolar um dado... o valor do dado sera a espessura da parede em metros. 12:37 NKRavenhurst D10 Roller v1.2: Akasha Menna rolled 1 d10 at target of 2 with 1 successes. (3) 12:37 :: Akasha Menna OOC :: a parede tem 3 mestros de espessura, mas com a faca vc nao con segue precisar ao certo. so sabe que ela é muito mais larga do que imagina. "AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUA COAGIDOS COMO RATOS" - VOCES ESCUTAM A VOZ BRAVEJAR APOS AS TENTATIAS FRUSTRADAS DOS PRISIONEIROS EM DESCOBRIR ONDE ESTAO PRESOS. "TENTEM MELHOR, SE QUISEREM SAIR AQUI... " Barbara Svartur assistindo as outras pessoas na filmagem, observa aquele que possuía uma maleta de primeiros socorros e ouve o mesmo perguntar sobre a existência de algum médico por ali. Sem hesitar chega mais perto da televisão apoiando as mãos nos lados do monitor e diz em alto som: “Sim, sim, minha maleta, é minha maleta de primeiros socorros! Sou médica.“ Uma pausa foi feita para a mesma colocar as idéias no lugar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu pensar a fez logo dizer em tom duvidoso: “Por que minha maleta está com você?” Robert Observando que fracassou em sua primeira tentativa para se liberta daquele local Robert Grady então resolve finalmente se comunicar com as pessoas que estão ali presente ((usa sua labia para tentar convencer os presentes)) *Eu creio que sou o unico capaz de escapar daqui e ajudar a todos voces, pois estou em uma sala que envolve meios eletronicos e tenho em mãos uma muchila com livros e um notebook, mais se eu tentar barra esse sistema poderemos ficar sem comunicação o que me dizem eu tento ou preferem ficar presos aqui pra sempre?* Aguarda atentamente a resposta de todos enquanto folheia algumas paginas dos livro HISTORIADOR: O historiador olha na camera e observa que seu notebook esta sob posse de um dos prisioneiros. "Ei!!! Voce??? Esse notebook é meu! Ele tem conexao direta com a universiadade onde ue trabalho! Tente fazer contato com alguem para pedir ajuda! Acredito que essa seja a unica forma de sairmos!" Cris percebe que a parede é muito grossa e desite de tentar fura-la quando ouve o rapaz falando do sistema e diz: " Não moço não faça isso pois se der errado ficaremos isolados ".tremula continua.." tente fazer contato pelo not vai anda nos consiga ajuda " fala num tom desesperador.. Barbara Svartur olha para a arma e abre o tambor para checar se haviam balas, mas no mesmo instante seu olhar foi desviado para a conversa de duas pessoas no monitor. Parece que outra pessoa reconheceu seu material, uma mochila com livros e um notebook que estava nas mãos de outro cara. Pensou consigo mesma “Parece que esse notebook pode nos tirar daqui, precisamos de alguém com habilidades em computação” . Virando seu corpo e fixando seu olhar para a câmera diz: “Temos um notebook e se ele for útil, concordo em desligar o sistema, acho que faz sentido” 12:59 :: Akasha Menna OOC :: eu vou rolar os dados para que vc saiba qtos projeteis tem na arma 12:59 NKRavenhurst D10 Roller v1.2: Akasha Menna rolled 1 d10 at target of 2 with 1 successes. (5) 13:00 :: Akasha Menna OOC :: o seu tambor tem 5 projeteis Robert observando atentamente aquele notebook e ouvindo a todos que lhe respondia descobre que aquele notebook tem um dono então pensa consigo mesmo *mais como consiguirei ajuda se nem sabemos ao certo onde estamos* observa novamente o notebook e responde para as pessoas *Eu posso tentar manter contato com alguem de fora mais o maximo que possamos conseguir creio eu é que alguem nos ajude sobre sistemas operacionais ja que não sabemos ao certo onde estamos então Robert Grady vai até o notebook observa que tem rede pra ver se consegue se comunicar com alguem o valor do dado indica a forca da rede. 13:04 NKRavenhurst D10 Roller v1.2: Akasha Menna rolled 1 d10 at target of 2 with 1 successes. (4) 13:05 :: Akasha Menna OOC :: rede com 40% de sinal. NARRADOR: NOVAMENTE A VOZ FALA AO FUNDO, MAS AGORA COM UM AR MAIS SERIO E CENTRADO, COMO INDICANDO CERTA INSATISFACAO. "VAMOS AQUECER UM POUCO ESSE JOGO. NA SALA ESCURA ENTAO ACENDEM-SE UNIMERAS LAMPADAS QUE COMECAM A AQUECER A SALA ONDE CRIS SE ENCONTRA. "A NOSSA AMIGA AQUI TEM 4 MINUTOS (LEIAM 4 ACOES) DE VIDA. SE ELA MORRER NENHUM DE VOCES ESCAPARA." A VOZ SE CALA. HISTORIADOR: Ao ouvir a voz falara sobre o tempo de vida da moca na sala, ele sudgere a ela que tenet arremessar a faca nas lampadas, na tentativa de estourá-las. Em seguida ele se volta para o rapaz com o notebook e fala: "Ei voce, com o meu notebook!! seja rapido! a senha de acesso pra o canal da universidade é xGt13T! Cris se assusta com o claraõ que invade a sala e sente que esta ficando quente demais , grita desesperadaemente esmurrando as paredes.."Me ajudem me tirem daqui , moço vai corte esses fios quem sabe apague essas luzes , aiiiiiiiii esta quente demais ." o desespero toma conta de Cris.. Barbara Svartur apenas observa a ação dos outros e diz: “Você mulher! Pare de berrar e pense! Você tem uma faca, não perca tempo chorando e comece a quebrar as lâmpadas...” Pausou sua fala para tomar ar e passar a mão por seus cabelos em um gesto de preocupação e continuo dizendo: “Pensem rápido, sou uma médica, não uma expert em computação!!” Robert observando que existem apenas 40 por cento de rede no notebook e que tem uma moça correndo risco de morte pensa consigo mesmo *eu devia ter tacado esse notebook nessas correntes eletricas e causado o curto circuito* então resolve falar com o historiador *Ei dono do notebook tenho apenas 40 por cento de acesso e uma moça correndo perigo de morte, quem contato que possa nos ajudar? pense rapido por favor relevando o fato que não sabemos onde estamos* Historiador ((ativa raciocinio logico)) pensa: "nosso tempo esta acabando! e o maluco ao inves de entar em contato com a universidade vem me perguntar o que fazer...." O historiador olha para a camera e diz: com 40% de sinal nao sera possivel de nos rastrearem! Oh estamos fadados a morrer aqui para sempre! A jaula funciona como uma gaiolo de Faraday, nenhum sinal interno atingiria o lado de fora... procure por cabos rapido! e tenet usar ele para entrar na chave de seguranca essas portas!" Categoria:Logs Categoria:Global Categoria:ScapeRPG